1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of battery energy storage device, more particularly to an intelligent charger system of lead-acid battery, and especially to a charger system for testing battery starting current of automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase of national income, automobile consumer goods have been available for common people, which bring convenience to work and life. With the increase of the usage of automobiles, car interior consumer terms also need to be replaced regularly. Wherein, the lead-acid battery for starting the car is one of the consumer terms, the service life thereof is generally 2-3 years. In the production of the lead-acid battery, it uses in large doses of acidic electrolyte and the metal lead and oxides thereof, which do great harm to the environment especially water resources. During the use of automobiles, the battery starting discharge current needs to be tested regularly; if the test results reflect the battery is of power shortage, the charger must be promptly charged, in some alternative conditions, the battery can be repaired such as by devulcanization when needed, which will greatly extend the service life of the battery and has good economic and social benefits.
For testing the cold-cranking ampere (hereinafter referred to as CCA) of the battery, the international has a specific method: putting the battery finished charging into the environment of −18° C., and discharging to a cut-off voltage (such as 7.2V) at a fixed current value for predetermined 30 seconds, and the maximum fixed current value is the CCA value. For vehicles with different displacement, the CCA value of the battery thereof can be from 300 to 1000 A or more, therefore if using the standard method, testing the discharge resistance may cause problems as follows: 1, a number of high-power resistors need to be configured; 2, the high-current discharge test will adversely affect the battery life; 3, batteries for track loading need to be removed before being tested, and there are many other issues